


Demigod Dailly Drabble

by Mikan42



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mostly Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, also tons of other characters, anyone's free to write these in a longer form, headcanons, just so you know, mostly random, my teeth they hurt from the fluff, ok there is like one angsty one, things I could develop but haven't
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:04:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 90
Words: 8,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2621057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikan42/pseuds/Mikan42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge: post a drabble a day for the pjo universe for as long as possible. I'll add to the tags as the drabbles come along.</p>
<p> (Used to be headcanons)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Communication

Since demigods still can’t use technology Nico set up a skeleton phone system: You speak to the skull and it’s hand will write down the message no matter how far away. 

He hasn’t been able to make it mobile yet, and for long conversations you end up using lots of paper, but it’s still cheaper than IMs and the reception is great (read, he can be in the underworld running errands and it’ll still work).

Will doesn’t admit it until years after they start dating, but he’s kept all the conversations they’d had in a (now several) folder(s).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can also be found on tumblr: http://kaillinnehc.tumblr.com/
> 
> Feel free to adopt any of the drabbles or send me a comment :D


	2. Sleeping

The first god to find out about Nico and Will was surprisingly Thanatos. He was visiting his nephews and nieces, since he doesn’t sleep and thus can’t see them in dreams (it’s a favor for his brother, who is usually too busy napping to do it himself). While doing a headcount of the sleeping kids he notices a bed with two extra heads: he finds them both cuddling, sound asleep in each others arms.

He has to hand it to them, it’s a good place to hide away from prying siblings during the day. A definite loophole in the “no two demigods can be alone in a cabin at the same time” to score some privacy.

It takes him seconds to whip out his ipad and post a picture of them on all godly social networking.

He wonders what Hades will say when he sees it, but knowing how little time he has for that technology nonsense Thanatos estimates that he won’t see it for a couple years still.


	3. Winter

Will doesn’t believe in winter for the first few weeks. He will continue wearing shorts and T-shirts and say things like, ‘wow, sure is chilly today, the weather’s gone mad!’ even if it´s colder than a bucket of penguin shit outside.

And at one point he just gives up and acknowledges that it will never be warm again and he will die shivering. This happens during the first cold.

After that Will becomes a human onion and more than twice a week talks Nico into shadowtravelling him to work.


	4. Pets

Creatures of the underworld (like other magical creatures) don’t like demigods of the opposite element. Living creatures don’t like children of death and hell hounds most definitely can’t stand children of sunlight, which is why Mrs O’Leary growls at Will every time he gets too close. But she understands that her master likes the boy, so she only growls, no biting. Ever.

She still pees on him any chance she gets.


	5. Brothers(in-law)

When Nico starts dating Will, Hazel goes on full overprotective sibling mode and rants about that good for nothing slob she’s never even met trying to break her brother’s heart and what is he even thinking? What makes him think he’s good enough to walk on the same street as my brother, much less date him! If Nico so much as sneezes cause of that idiot I’m going to choke him in diamonds Frank I swear!

When they meet him Hazel is all smiles and happy that Nico is happy and is very glad that there’s someone there for her brother cause she can’t remember the last time she saw him smile so much.

And Frank for some reason can’t shut up about how fascinating poison animals are, his eyes never leaving Will’s.


	6. Pesky Sisters

Reyna pulls seniority and Hazel just pouts at him and Frank ends up animal stalking Nico and Will on their first date and feeling very uncomfortable about it, but not able to say no to the two very overprotective sisters.


	7. Med student

Will is in a bad mood cause they don’t let the first year med students in the morgue and he has a huge anatomy test that would be so much easier if he knew where the Iliopsoas muscles actually ended, but all the textbook pictures are confusing and he just wants to pull his hair out.

Nico sighs, puts his book down a shuffles to the door.

"How fresh do you want it?"

"Two days dead left in ice?"

Nico nods and grabs his keys “Just promise to sew it back up when you’re done. The less I have to explain to dad the better”


	8. Awake

Nico fights off sleep as much as possible because he’s still afraid of waking up inside the jar and just having had imagined Will


	9. Hairdos

When Will doesn’t comb his hair he looks like a giant dandelion and Nico still hasn’t been able to tell him how much that annoys and enrages him.

Persephone and Demeter find it hilarious.


	10. Driving

Apollo tries being a cool dad and lends Will the sun chariot to teach Nico how to drive.

Nico is not a good driver.

Two solar eclipses and five heat waves in four different countries later they decide that Will can do the driving and Nico can just have Jules-Albert drive him wherever he needs to.


	11. Clothes

Nico opening the door to the Hades cabin wearing Will’s shirt and not really noticing until Jason teasingly asks halfway through their conversation if he can get a CHB dress in his size.


	12. Poetry

Will’s really bad at reciting poetry but he likes to write it so he gives Nico handwritten poems when they first start dating and Nico doesn’t have the heart to tell him he can’t read his awful handwriting.


	13. Dogs

Mrs O’leary having puppies and Nico and Will going crazy trying to find good homes for full grown black retriever sized puppies. They end up keeping two.


	14. Coffee

The magic cups at camp fill up with really good drip coffee, so Nico doesn’t find out about the watered down version that is served in the rest of the States until they go on a quest together.

The rant lasts for 40 minutes at high volume and burns through three different languages (four, Will thinks, if you count that gesturing thing as a language on its own). In the end the moment they finish the quest Nico shadowtravels them to Rome for ‘real’ coffee, which Will finds scolding hot and impossibly bitter even after three sugar packs, but Nico just laughs and sips his cup, too content to bother.

So Will decides to keep those trips to starbucks a secret, but he buys Nico a moka pot for their anniversary to make up for it.


	15. Jealousy

Will’s actually a bit jealous of Nico’s relationship with Hades. Hades at least tries to act like a father, Apollo tries so hard to be the cool parent that Will doesn’t remember the last time he thought of him as a dad and not as an annoying and obnoxious younger sibling.


	16. Allergies

Will has extreme allergies to anything with hair. He’s convinced that if you put a wig on a frog his throat will close up and he’ll start sneezing. Unfortunately he loves animals. Nico solves this by getting Will a lizard (he’s about 87% sure it is not actually a baby drakon). Will takes to reading outside while Ricardo the lizard sunbathes on his stomach.


	17. Cooking

Nico loves to cook but he’s easily frustrated because he can’t find the proper ingredients for the elaborate Italian dishes he has in mind and seriously how can olive oil be so fucking expensive?

On the other hand Will is not allowed in the kitchen because his only culinary talent is water boiling. Anything he adds to said water ends up burning, but he makes pretty awesome tea. As a doctor he knows that a steady diet of chips and tea isn’t exactly healthy, but it’s better than eating charcoal.


	18. Parents

The only reason Will survived the overprotective parent talk that Coach Hedge screamed his way (while waving a baseball bat) when he started dating Nico was because Mellie kept and arm on her husband’s shoulder and politely reminded him that “this is the boy that delivered our child dear, please don’t kill him because we might need him again.”

Will’s not sure which was worse


	19. Babysitting

Will and Nico babysitting Chuck and getting covered in satyr baby drool and vomit. Will thinks it’s adorable (cause he’s faced much worse in the infirmary than a bit of puke) but Nico is so traumatized by the experience that he considers going down to the underworld till the satyr is at least 18.


	20. Spoilt

Hades doesn’t stop at a zombie chauffeur and ends up giving Nico and Hazel zombies with all the professions a person could possibly need: a cook that prepares 5 star dishes for them, a butler that cleans their houses, a hairdresser and a fashion designer and any sport coach they have ever thought about and a couple of others that don’t seem to do much other than carry bags when they go shopping.

Will loves to tease Nico because his father spoils him rotten and Nico gets very flustered about it cause Hades never listens when he tells him he doesn’t need more zombies, but Will laughs it off and tells him to enjoy his father’s gifts.

Cause gods, that zombie can cook!


	21. Sunbathing

Nico’s not sure if all kids of Apollo do it, but whenever Will is relaxing outside he automatically faces the sun.

Like a sunflower 

Ricardo the lizard has started imitating his papa and also faces the sun when they’re sunbathing.

Nico thinks they’re both dorks, but he loves them anyway.


	22. Perspective

Percy dramatically sighs every time he sees them arguing and complains about them “not getting their act together, I mean come on they’re so obvious!”

Grover and Clarisse just glare at him.


	23. Embarrassment

The first time a make out session got out of hand and started to evolve into a lot more touching and a lot less clothes Hades appeared in the cabin, one hand covering his eyes while the other tossed a box of condoms in the general direction of the bed.

"You kids have fun but make sure to stay safe" And then he disappeared again.

The only reason Nico didn’t die from embarrassment was because that would make him have to see his dad sooner. Will thanked all the gods he knew it hadn’t been his dad: Apollo would have probably stayed to give them tips.


	24. Weddings

Nico and Will’s first kiss happens during Hazel’s wedding. She took the flowerboy comment to heart and forced asked him to wear a flower crown charmed by Persephone herself during the ceremony and the reception. When the reception is almost over Nico decides that enough is enough and he and Will go outside to try to undo the crown.

Nico’s not sure how it happened exactly, but at one point Will is sitting on a bench next to him, intently trying to untangle the flowers from his hair, face inches from his own, and the next moment his own hands are buried in blond hair and Will is sucking on his lower lip like his life depends on it.

They stop when Hazel’s fake cough sends each of them three feet apart (Will landing on the ground and being very nonchalant about it). She sends a glare their way, huffs, rolls her eyes, turns around and leaves after telling them that the party is officially over so they can go get a room without committing a faux pas by leaving early.

Frank later tells them that she spent most of their honeymoon complaining about how they could have done that months ago, cause figuring out their sitting arrangements had been a dam pain.


	25. Advice

Nico prays to his father for advice on how to ask Will out but he's busy so Persephone starts taking his prayers and sends ridiculous floral arrangements to the Apollo cabin in his name.


	26. Movies

Will thinks it's a good idea for Nico to get in touch with his Italian heritage. Will's idea of "getting in touch with your Italian heritage" consists on them marathoning the godfather. It takes Will (with the help of Jason, Piper and Annabeth, and finally a talk from a very stern Chiron) three days to convince him that sending a severed horse head to all the gods that have offended him is a BAD idea.

He grumbles about it, but finally decides against it if only to not upset Hazel.


	27. Branches

Frank sometimes transforms into a lizard to hang out with Ricardo the lizard. As long as he’s an appropriate distance away from both Will and Nico Ricardo lets him sunbathe next to him and allows him to eat from his food dish (which Frank politely declines).

He’s not sure how possessive wild lizards are, or if Ricardo is just a special case (there wasn’t a large variety of wild lizards in Canada to be honest). He also isn’t sure if he should tell Will and Nico that their lizard refers to them as “MY high branch” and “MY low branch” respectively.


	28. Studies

Will bullshitting his way through a 15 page immunology paper on the last day like a good college student and waking Nico up at 4 in the morning to proofread it, even though Nico’s majoring in computer sciences and can’t tell the difference between a microscope and a syringe.

He ends up spending an hour on Wikipedia trying to figure out the difference between an antigen and an antibody to see if they’re interchangeable or if Will’s dyslexia is dancing the terms around while his boyfriend crashes into a caffeine induced coma.


	29. Exams

"If I die now, do you think your dad will let me be reborn as a potato?" Will asked from the bed, books and papers sprawled around him in unorganized heaps within easy reach.

"You can't do that Will, you're not a satyr." Nico answered, staring into his elevenish cup of coffee of the night (morning). There was a book in front of him, but right now he could barely remember his name, much less all the information the book contained. "Just three more days. Three more days and we're free."

Will laughed, it was a small whimper of a laugh. He drew his knees to his chin with a sigh. "I'd be such a good potato. The best potato that ever potatoed. Tell your dad what a handsome potato I'd be."

"Just concentrate, the exam is in six hours and then we can rest. Maybe we should try to sleep. I want to sleep." Nico's head started to flop forward, barely dodging the cup in front of him.

"If I close my eyes I'll be a potato when I wake, and potatoes don't have bones, so I'll never have to remember bones ever again. Like the scaphoid, or the lunate or the triquetral. Then there's that one I can't remember but it starts with a P...And the, the trapezomething."

He drifted off before finishing the other four bones in the wrist, and when the alarm sounded four hours later he was unfortunately not a potato.


	30. Computers

After finishing the required “high school” equivalent curriculum of Camp Half Blood (that had a lot more self defense/sword training and a lot less literature), Nico decides to go to the New Rome college with Will. 

For the first term he has no idea what he is doing, He stops going to the classes he was going to sign up for and, because Will suggested it, starts going into random classrooms at random times just to listen in on the lecture. He finds many topics interesting, but none that sit right. That is until he finds a classroom full of computers.

He wasn’t going to stay for the lesson, he had only ever seen Annabeth’s computer from afar and had no idea how the things worked. And a classroom full of computer probably has a sign up sheet or something, right? 

But before he can leave the teacher is in front of the class, writing “What is a computer?” on the board and everyone is settling down and he realizes that he really wants to know what a computer is. So he stays.

And he comes the next day.

The week after that he asks the teacher about what other classes there are about computers.

He enrolls in all of them

Will laughs and calls him a nerd, but he saves up and gets him a horrible second hand laptop for Christmas


	31. Games

Will becomes completely useless during harsh winters: if there are less than 10 hours of sunlight he barely bothers getting up. If he does it's to go lay down on the couch with four more blankets.

Nico likes to take advantage of his hibernating boyfriend by playing "how many things can I balance on him while he sleeps". The highest stable tower reached over two meters before Will grumbled and turned around, bringing down ten books, two empty pizza boxes, over thirty cans of different drinks, Ricardo's food tray, a chair, two pillows and Nico himself (who had been standing on a chair at that point).


	32. Puns

Will loves puns, which is rare for a child of Apollo because they consider them bad poetry (Apollo disagrees, but he is mostly ignored by his kids because they know he tries too hard to be cool). He’s got a pun of the day calendar, and it’s the first thing he reads every morning, his stifled chortle being what wakes Nico up most days. Will tries reading them out loud but most times he ends up cracking up before the actual pun.

Nico had to draw the line at some point, so there is a strict “no puns during sex” rule. Just the fact the rule exists is enough to prove that Will has a problem. But no matter how much Nico loves him, hearing that the person who invented the door knock won the no-bell prize while he’s on his knees is not a turn on.


	33. Bonding

Nico and Ricardo the lizard’s favorite bonding activity is judging Will when he tries to sing while washing the dishes.


	34. Rain

Contrary to popular belief, Will loves rainy cloudy days. There’s just something about the melancholy of an overcast sky that touches the poet in him. The tranquility that settles over camp and the ease with which Nico curls up next to the infirmary window to read when he’s on duty makes him feel at peace with the world.

 

And there’s also something about his _father not watching everything he fucking does from his fucking suncar Gods dam it all can you stop being so embarrassing and just STOP_ that he also very much enjoys.


	35. Fly

Ricardo the lizard is very much aware that the next step in evolution involves flight, and since he hates his tank he has no qualms in speeding up the process by ignoring the 4 feet fall and jumping to the floor. Nico has had to shadowtravel across the room more than once to catch him. No matter how much Nico scolds the lizard afterwards, Will loves to point out that Ricardo ends up getting what he wants: a ride on Nico's shoulder for the rest of the day.

Will ends up putting a pillow under the tank, because they don't get the flying practice to really stop.


	36. Technology

Nico got a crash course in 21st century gadgets from Thanatos, who was in charge of taking care of him when Hades was busy. Electronics weren’t new to him, the Lotus hotel had video games to spare, and with a few quick classes from the reaper Nico was up to date in no time.

Will on the other hand has yet to master the expresso machine. He’s banned from touching it until further notice.


	37. Talks

When Will and Nico are on their third date Apollo shows up, puts an arm around each of their necks and, once certain they can’t escape, gives them a run down on how gay sex works. With as much ~~explicit~~ educational imagery as he can summon. And with as many examples from previous lovers as he can remember.

Unfortunately, he remembers a lot of them.

After Apollo leaves they are unable to hold eye contact with each other for an entire week without wanting to die of embarrassment.


	38. Brothers

Connor and Travis never forgot all the kids that had slept and lived in the Hermes cabin before the "great claiming of 09". They make sure to harmlessly prank the younger ones at least once a month, and to prank to maim or horribly injure anyone who isn't treating them right.

Nico breaks his wrist and twists an ankle at the same time while training with Percy, and he doesn't know the Stoll brothers are there until one of them is rushing him over to the Apollo cabin. Later, an amused Piper tells him that the other one stayed behind to shout at Percy for being "a fucking menace". Nico doesn't pay much attention to it until a very pissed off son of the sea comes to breakfast the next day completely bald, shouting and waving Riptide. Nico snorts so hard into his apple juice he almost chokes, feeling strangely touched by the thieves' protective gesture.

The feeling only lasts until Will sits across from him, his hair a vibrant green that clashes horribly with the camp shirt: a small demonstration of what's to come if he tries to be as handsy with a patient while their self-proclaimed surrogate brother is still in the infirmary. Doctor's orders be damed, apparently. 

Cause that's just what Nico needed, more overprotective siblings.


	39. The Talk

In the end, everyone tries to contribute to expand Nico's un-existant sex education, which ends up in very very awkward talks from his friends and sisters. Jason and Percy ramble for over an hour about birds and bees (and fish and squids). Annabeth actually makes a powerpoint presentation. Both diagrams and fruit are (unfortunately) involved.

But Piper is the one that slyly grins at Nico while handing him a nondescript brown paper bag full of porn (videos, magazines, pictures, books, you name it). She doesn’t even talk to him, just winks, turns around and leaves.

She did leave a note (in one of the magazines, between two very blond and very naked models) telling him to go to the Aphrodite cabin if he wants more. Apparently they’ve got a huge collection.


	40. Learning

Will asking Frank to teach him how to play Mythomagic so he can surprise Nico.


	41. Breakfast

Nico may have adapted well to the 21st century, but the toaster scares the shit out of him every morning. Twice a month Will has to go buy a new one cause apparently getting run through by a sword isn't covered in the guarantee. 

 

Will briefly considers asking Leo to build them a toaster that can parry a blow, but the danger of getting killed for getting toast isn't worth it


	42. Couch

No, but Hades screwing it up big time and Persephone kicking him out of the Underworld so he stays the night in Nico and Will's place sleeping on their couch.


	43. Learning 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Should just start doing Frank headcanons one day

Nico asking Frank to teach him how to use a bow and arrow so he doesn’t embarrass himself during archery cause all the Apollo kids are going to be there (specially Will).


	44. TV

Will is a hardcore Sherlock fan, while Nico prefers Elementary, and they get into huge arguments over who is a better Watson and which one has a better plot.

They both think Clyde the turtle is the best though, but they may be a bit biased when it comes to reptiles.


	45. Ghost Adventures.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heads up, a few of the boys' favorite shows in the next couple of chapters

Will is a huge fan, even though he’s a scaredy cat for all these kinds of shows. Nico sits down to watch on occasions and snorts at random intervals. 

"There’s no ghost there" he mumbles

"Oh come on, have a little faith!" Will says back, eyes on the screen.

"No, I mean, they’re not pointing the camera at the ghost, he’s more to the left, behind Zak."

"What?" Camera and mic pick up random noises. "Oh my gods Nico what’s he doing?"

"I think it’s the Macarena. Which is pretty impressive considering he looks like he died in the 17 hundreds."

"….. Do ghosts do that a lot?"

"*snort* Whenever there’s a camera. The one from last episode did the entire gangnam style dance like 5 times."


	46. Parks and Recreation

Will likes to compare Nico with April, which earns him a glare, which usually just makes him laugh even harder.


	47. Sherlock

Nico wishes he could go back to the Lotus Hotel and stay a couple more centuries if only to find out what happens in season 4. Will laughs about it, but the idea isn’t all that unpleasant to him either. Dam cliffhangers.


	48. Diet

Nico and Will are very strict about what Ricardo the lizard can and can't eat, and try to impose those restrictions on anyone that comes near his tank. Hazel sometimes gets away with feeding him strawberries, because Nico lets her get away with anything and technically they aren't bad for him, but Percy usually gets a scolding for trying to give him chunks of blue pancakes.

Reyna ignores both of them and continues to feed Ricardo jelly beans. She's Ricardo's favorite aunt.


	49. Microwave

Sometimes Nico looks at their house appliances as if they have personally insulted him. He’ll grumble and decide not to use them all the sudden. Will used to think it was just him not understanding the microwave, but he soon realized that they were memories. Of a time with no microwaves but big iron stoves.

He sometimes talks about what little he remembers. How the whole house would smell like dinner hours before it was served. How the vacuum cleaner made so much noise Bianca would use it to scare him. How the water was always freezing whenever he bathed.

Their little town in Italy was not a big city, and the comforts of electric stoves and regular plumbing didn’t reach them before they fled to the states. So now, surrounded by so many comforts he can’t help but feel like he exchanged his mother’s and Bianca’s lives for a microwave.

When Will figured it out he decided a change was in order, and he managed to find a rural vacation house right in the middle of nowhere: with deficitary plumbing and pots and pans probably older than Nico himself.

Nico laughed, teared up and finally kissed him. They spent the next week burning food, freezing their asses off when they went for firewood and cuddling in front of the fireplace.


	50. Cars

Will asking his dad for the sun car to drive Nico on dates and Apollo being a "cool dad" stocking it up with refreshments and condoms.


	51. Chaperone

Hades being a tad overprotective and always sending a chaperone on Nico's dates with Will. Hazel has never been gladder of being a daughter of Pluto and not Hades: even though the flock of crows that follow her around when she's with Frank can get a bit annoying at least they're not a (or all three) Furies.

Persephone puts her foot down and after a long discussion (in which she screams that she doesn't understand how he can't get along with her mother since they're both stubborn, overprotective idiots) they reach an agreement: the Furies don't have to chaparone Nico on his dates and Demeter doesn't have to chaparone them for six months.

And if after that Hades starts watching more Hephestus TV to keep track of his children's love lives that's nobodies business but his.


	52. Mornings

_Will_

_Dad had an emergency this morning and needed me to take care of it, so I can't shadow travel you to work today. I've left Fluffly out in the yard, so he can take you, just remember to give him a treat afterwards. Also, I don't know how long I'll be so please pick up milk._

_Love,_

_Nico_


	53. Music

Hades acts only mildly annoyed with Will Solace,, which is pretty good considering he was openly hostile towards Percy Jackson. But still, out of all of Apollo's spawns his son had to pick the only one without any musical talent. The nerve.


	54. Headphones

Will’s always losing his headphones, or breaking them or leaving them in his pants when he puts them in the washing machine. Nico’s resorted to ordering them in bulk, because Will gets cranky when he can’t do the chores with music and he’ll sulk better than any child of Hades if he can’t get his way.


	55. Tangled

They’re watching Tangled on their couch, Nico with his head in Will’s lap and Ricardo comfortably snuggling in Will’s neck. Nico looks up at the pair, then back at the movie and starts laughing.

"If Ricardo is Pascal, and you’re Rapunzel, then that means I must be Eugene" He says with mirth.

"I don’t know, you’re pretty stubborn and uptight sometimes, I think Maximus suits you better." Will teases back, carding a hand though his hair and ruffling it.

"Hey!" Nico protests.

Ricardo doesn’t say anything, but he wholeheartedly agrees: he’s just as awesome as Pascal.


	56. Christmas

Nico doesn’t remember much from his life before, but he does remember Christmas parties. He remembers a huge table filled with people, his faceless aunts and uncles and grandparents and his dozen of cousins on his mother’s side. He remembers the smell of food but not the dish, remembers the melody of Italian Christmas carols even if he’s forgotten the words. He remembers the buzz of wine left on his lips from a sip one of his older cousin’s gave him when Mother wasn’t looking, but not his cousin’s name or age. He remembers Bianca, dressed up like a doll and laughing and eating and singing, but little more of what that night meant.

So when he spends that Christmas in Camp Half Blood he can’t help but try to compare the few memories he has left: Hazel is wearing Frank’s hoodie, but she’s laughing and eating and singing just the same. Connor hands him a cup of eggnog when no one is paying attention, and he can’t help but remain undecided about which taste he likes less: if the wine or the uncooked cake batter. He doesn’t know the words to any of the carols, but he’ surprised to find out that he can hum along to them just fine. The tables are packed with food, and by the end of the night he feels like he’s about to burst. He’s surround by people having fun and he’s having fun himself.

Suddenly Will is waving a piece of plant over his head, laughing as he cups his face and plants a warm and gentle kiss on his lips. Nico’s pretty sure that there’s no custom like that in Italy, at least not from when he came from. But truth is he doesn’t care one bit.


	57. Defense Squad

Percy “if I’m not his type then you have better be fucking perfect” Jackson is the most overprotective of the Nico defense squad and may or may not need to be charmedspeaked away from stalking Will and Nico on their “not” dates.

Will thinks it’s cute but is secretly afraid of waking up on a boat in the middle of the lake if he screws up (by accidentally touching Nico’s hand).


	58. Mr D

Jason going up to Mr D asking him to change the ”one girl and one boy in a cabin” rule to “any two demigods regardless of their gender”. 

Mr D would start laughing so hard, just really forget himself there for a second and laugh harder than he’s laughed in years before finally responding: Look Jacob, I’m the god of wine and parties. People would do orgies in my name to honor me, so what you kids get up to in your free time is up to you and I don’t give a flying fuck. But since I trust you brats about as far as I can throw Mt Olympus I guess a change is in order: no two demigods capable of producing a baby together can be alone in a cabin. There are enough of you little shits as there is and the last thing I want is you making more. Anything else is fair game.

Then he struts away, still cackling to himself, leaving behind a very flustered Jason. Piper just shrugs, not expecting anything else, but Will does a little gloating dance before trying to highfive Nico who is blushing so hard he thinks he might faint.


	59. Waking

Nico is the one that rises with the sun (because military camp) and Will has managed to turn sleeping through the apocalypse into an art because as a medic and as the older brother of countless half-siblings you learn that if you can sleep through it it probably wasn't that important.

Nico's favorite game is figuring out embarrassing ways of waking Will up. His favorite up to date involved a water gun, chili peppers, fast drying glue and a bucket of harpy feathers.

The pictures made a great Christmas card that year.


	60. One Piece

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A friend was giving me huge OP feels and this came out. Enjoy!

Will finding out about Nico's slight obsession with pirates and making it worse by getting him hooked on One PIece. Just imagine both of them trading off extra chores to be able to procure the comics from the Stoll's semi-legal shop or staying up till the crack of dawn cause good gods! how many episodes of this are there? Is this ever going to end?

Will complaining about Sanji's fucking lollipop and saying that if he ever cosplays as him he'll go with a(n unlit) cigarette, thank you very much. Nico laughs and tells him that he should go as Chopper, cause 'aren't you supposed to be the medic anyway?' Will still goes as Sanji cause at least he doesn't have to dye his hair, but Nico buys him a Chooper hat anyway. Nico goes as Brooke, violin and all (even though he can't play it.).

Frank remembers watching it when he was little, and he gets very nostalgic in a "I can't believe they're still making this" kinda way. He ends up getting hooked too.

Both of them crying their eyes out after every single mayor story arc. Every single one. 

Nico ends up naming a hellhound after every character and it was funny at first, but Will doesn't know where Nico's getting all the hellhounds from, much less how he's telling him apart. 

And Luffy the hellhound doesn't know how to swim.


	61. Trip

Will has always noticed that Nico gestures with his hands while talking. Sometimes he'll only gesture, not even bothering to talk at all. He always thought it was just one of his boyfriend's many quirks until they go on a trip to Italy. Suddenly he's the odd one who doesn't use his hands to talk, and apparently it's so noticeable that the Italians address him in English before he's even had time to open his mouth.


	62. Driver

Will is forever thankful for Jules-Albert: Nico is an aggressive driver and every time he’s behind the wheel Will ends up praying to five different pantheons.


	63. Vaccines

Will going down to the underworld to ask Hades for Nico's medical records to see if he's up to date with his vaccines. 

He isn't. 

Will ends up being escorted back to the surface by four skeletons and clear orders/threats to not come back down unless he's dead. He understands that Hades not killing him is his way of regretting his poor parenting, but Will is grateful to come out of the encounter alive. He still can't believed he actually pulled a Jackson and berated a god...


	64. Sportsmanship

No one in New Rome takes Frank seriously as a praetor during the first few weeks; he's still shy and awkward after his growth spurt, and even though he knows he's a good fighter after training so much with Jason on the Argo, you are more likely find him in the archery fields than the arena (where Reyna is the undefeated champ). In summary, they don't consider him a worthy champion of Rome. After how threatening Reyna can be when she wants to, Frank is just a teddy bear with cape.

That all changes after a "friendly" match of ice-hockey (who knew New Rome had an ice rink?). Not only does Frank's team wipe the floor with Michael Kahale's, but said captain (who is still a head taller than the praetor and twice as muscular) ends up with a broken nose, three bruised ribs and a gap where his front teeth used to be. When asked about it afterwards Frank just shrugs and says "well, what was he expecting? He pushed our goalie, Bobby almost fell on the ground!"

After that everyone in New Rome consider him (almost) as scary as Reyna and bow whenever in his presence. He finds it ridiculous, but both Hazel and Reyna tell him not to get worked up about it.

(He and Michael end up initiating a fluttering bromance after his ribs heal that only beating your face in over sports can create.)


	65. Projects

Percy sometimes worries when he leaves Annabeth alone for extended periods of time cause she's so busy with her proyects she often forgets to eat


	66. Gambling

They say that most of their income comes from their father, as payment for doing little chores and tasks, but the truth is that the Death siblings have cleaned out more casino's than they can count. Between the years of experience Nico has from the Lotus Casino and Hazel's knack for appearing innocent and non-threatening until all the chips are on her side of the table they were financially stable before either was eighteen. Hazel won't admit it, but her favorite part is creating disguises with the mist to be able to get back in once they've been kicked out (there are quite a few casinos where their faces appear in the "do not allow access" poster, not that it actually keeps them out).


	67. Valentine's Day

Nico somehow manages to convince everyone to post-pone all their romantic valentine’s day plans in order to throw a party in New Rome. He says that it’s to improve the relationships between camps, but everyone knows it’s in Reyna’s honor, because even though she’s perfectly content on her own Nico knows that deep inside these holiday leave a bitter and lonely feeling behind. (Not that anyone will say that out loud, cause Reyna can still beat them senseless with one arm and finish writing paperwork with the other).

 

The party is a huge success and no one feels lonely that valentine’s day. Half way through Reyna pulls Nico aside. He’s expecting a thank you but what he gets is a headlock and noogie that leaves his hair like a stymphalian bird’s nest. Her only response is “Next time you want to pull a stunt like this don’t get Frank involved in it, he’s been stressing about me finding out about this all week and you know he’s a horrible liar.”

 

He takes the scolding with good grace cause she’s smiling, and that’s all that matters.


	68. Apps

Nico gets hooked on any and all gaming apps. which is a pain cause it's hard to play flappy bird when trying to escape from a hellhound or to finish a level of candy crush while fighting off a flock of stymphalian birds. 

Will likes to chide him and reminds him that if he didn't take his phone everywhere he fucking went he wouldn't be attacked as much. Nico just stares at him before calmly explaining (again) that he HAS to take his phone everywhere, how else is he going to be able to capture more mobbles than Frank?


	69. Bath salts

Jason may or may not be obsessed with bathing. He thinks it's one of the few things that actually stuck from being a roman: it's more ingrained than leadership and getting hit by bricks combined. He thinks it's a moment when all people are equal: there is nothing to hide beneath, it's just you and your body and your choices. 

He ponders about it, in the bath. About nakedness and equality. About the gods, other gods and God. About the answer to the Ultimate Question of Life, the Universe, and Everything. But mostly he thinks about the post valentine's day sales and whether or not he can get away with buying a few pounds of bath salts half off.


	70. Wolf Glare

No one at Camp Half Blood teases Nico and Will about their very obvious crush on each other. Not because they don't want to, cause they do (the Stolls want to do it so bad it physically hurts), but because Hazel went camper by camper explaining the many accidents that could happen to them if they did.

If her big brother wants to take baby steps with her future brother in law then he can take as many baby steps as he needs, and she's going to make sure no graecus is going to get in their way.


	71. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really proud of this one, hope you guys like.

When Leo and Calypso finally make it out of Ogygia the first thing he asks Festus to do is to take him to Jason Grace. The dragon lands in front of a house on a hill from which he can see a beautiful view of New Rome, but he barely gives it a second glance. He just wants to see his best friend again after so many weeks.

Jason opens the door, but he doesn't look the same. His scar is gone, and so are his nerdy glasses. His eyes are a mixture of vibrant colors and his hair is a dark brown, almost black. There's a toy truck in his hand and something that looks suspicious like a fork up his sleeve, and that's when it finally registers in Leo's mind that he's looking down, not up.

Jason Grace opens the door, but Jason Grace is six years old.

He was named after his great-grandfather, a demigod and a war hero. He got to meet him, a few years ago, before he passed away. Jason talks to the stranger as he waits for his mother, Blanca Grace-Stoll. He talks about his new toy truck that his godmother, Sally Zhang, gave him for his birthday. About his little sister Annie who is always crying, about his uncle William Jackson who can talk to fish and about his dad, Reynold. He unknowingly unravels an interweaving family tree that's complicated enough without bringing the godly side of things into the mix. Leo wants to laugh, cause apparently his friends all suck at coming up with new names, until the little boy tells him that he's going to draw a picture cause it's his grandpa Leonardo's birthday next week. Then he just wants to cry.

Blanca arrives with baby Annie on her hip. Her eyes are blue but her hair is black and her smile would have stolen the breath from his lungs if he hadn't already lost it. She is kind and offers to organize a party, to invite everyone her son has been babbling on about for the last half hour and many many more. But Leo just shakes his head. There is just one thing he needs at the moment and that is to know.

Is there anyone left?

Blanca shakes her head, because there is little more that she can do. She tells him that no, there isn't. He missed Hazel Levesque by a week. Her funeral had been two days ago. 

He leaves after that. Climbs up on Festus with Calypso and is never seen again. And even though he feels empty inside for many years, remembering Jason drawing on that kitchen table as he talks to his mother is enough to know that he made the right call.

Ending the world in fire was the only right choice


	72. Sweater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big sister Piper to the rescue

Piper decides to act the moment she sees Nico with a turtleneck sweater on in the middle of June. The son of Hades is easy to kidnap when all he seems to concentrate on is keeping his neck hidden. She still doesn't know how she manhandled him out of the sweater (although him weighing a hundred pounds soaking wet might have something to do with it) but even with Nico's unmanly squawk and his attempt to cover the hickeys on his neck she sees enough. Piper rolls her eyes before reaching for a tube from her nightstand. 

"Well, Will sure did a number on you. What was he trying to do, suck you dry like a vamp?" She teases while applying the concealer over the bruises. She knows she's being a bit rough with the kid, but better that than him dying of heatstroke. "Now now, stop that blushing. Remember that the make-up doesn't go tomato red like you do!"


	73. Entertainment

Nico, like his father, is easily entertained by music and dancing and Will won't let him forget this fact ever.


	74. Nightmares

Percy's sometimes scared of falling asleep, not because of Tartarus or the wars, but because he remembers falling asleep and losing 7 months and all his memories of Annabeth.


	75. Friends

Even though Jason is Nico's self-appointed best friend, when in need of a pep-talk he goes down to the Underworld and sits for a while in front of the gate to Elysium until the rest of the gang appears. Beckendorf teases him relentlessly about him blushing every time they bring up Will, and Silena will elbow him in the ribs for it and actually give Nico some advice on what to do. Ethan just scoffs and rolls his eye, but tells him that if they have to go beat him up then that's fine by him cause he probably deserves it.

But Luke is the one that walks up to the gate and puts his hands on the golden bars. He tells Nico not to regret. Whether it's doing or not doing make sure you live your life trying, cause you have all the time in the universe to regret once you're down here.

It's those words that give him the courage to ask Will out, although when he goes back to tell everyone the news he finds Lee and Michael waiting for him as well. He suffers through the talk the two brothers give him, if only because after Hazel and Jason harassing Will for the last week he kinda owes it to him.


	76. Contacts

Jason tried to use contact lenses for a few days, but he gave up after a week. When asked he would say that they irritated his eyes, but the truth was that he had such a bad time putting them in and most importantly taking them out OH GODS PIPER I CAN'T TAKE THEM OUT THEY ARE GOING TO BE IN THERE FOREVER AND MY EYES ARE GOING TO FALL OUT WHAT DO I DO?!?!

Piper ends up taking pity on him when his eyes are red and swollen from all the pinching that she does it for him with and exaggerated sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May connect with my other fic Oblivious just cause it was sort of the inspiration


	77. Growthspurt

During the entire first month after his blessing induced growth-spurt Frank banged his head on the frame of every single door he went through and quite a few lowish hanging branches. The good thing was that the nymphs were too busy laughing to be mad about the broken branches, so that’s a relief.


	78. Competition

The little alpha male competition that Jason and Percy have going every time they are in the same room together is NOTHING compared to the ridiculous fights Nico and Thalia get into when they are in the near vicinity. No one is sure if it's a "children of the big three" thing or just good old fashion hatred, but suddenly everything is a competition, from capture the flag to gulping down soup the fastest. 

Jason likes to complain that whenever she's visiting camp halfblood she spends more time fighting with Nico than talking to him. Although he never says this very loudly, cause he's not an idiot like Jackson and doesn't want a spear to the head.


	79. Sisters

Every time Hazel sees Nico talking with Reyna she can’t help but feel a pang of jealousy. She knows that deep inside she shouldn’t: that Nico loves her as much as she loves him. But she can’t help but think that Reyna fills the spot of big sister Nico was so desperately searching for, and she’s just the little sister he got stuck with in order to fulfill the prophecy.


	80. Town

Frank doesn't know if he should be grateful that Hazel likes to ocasionally kidnap Reyna for some sisterly bonding time on the town together, because that means he can relax a bit and take it easy, or if he should be worried because he just unleashed Hazel and Reyna on the town and what if something happens to them and they get attacked OH GODS THERE'S NOT GOING TO BE A BUILDING LEFT STANDING WHO IS GOING TO SAVE THE TOWN?!?!!?


	81. Present

Annabeth makes the worst birthday presents ever, even though she tries her hardest. The problem is she tries to find something functional that the person needs, but not obvious so that no one else buys it before she does. In the end it always ends up being a terribly boring present that people don't really know what to do with except set it down somewhere inconspicuous and hope they forget they now own it.

Thank the gods Percy loves Annabeth AND is easily excited by anything blue. Even if it's a set of blue tea coasters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay everyone! I busted my knee during kickboxing practice last Friday and it hurts like hell, so I haven't been in a writing mood.


	82. Cooking

Piper trusts the oven about as far as she can throw it, cause for some reason all it knows how to do is burn her vegetables. But she still tries, cause when she manages to save it her veggie lasagna is to die for.

Nevertheless the day that Jason came home to find her sitting on the floor in front of the oven and trying to charmspeak it was the day he decided to take over cooking for good.


	83. Best man

Grover and Juniper postponed their wedding for an entire year because they wanted Percy to be best man, but it turned out that he disappeared barely an hour before Grover proposed.


	84. Bargains

Everyone would think Nico and Hazel would have no problem spending money, being the kids of the god of wealth and all, but the truth is they hoard every penny they get their hands on, 'cause do you have any idea how bad the inflation rate is? When I was a younger I could have bought a house with what you're paying for that bag of groceries!'

Hazel is apparently and aggressive bargainer and has made quite a few shop owners cry, whereas Nico takes the more passive route and ends up buying all the banged up fruit and vegetables cause they're half price and don't look at me like that Will we can cut off the black bit and so what if it's kinda squishy it's still edible!


	85. Blood should be thicker

The Stoll brothers aren't actually brothers, but cousins. Their mothers were sisters who both caught Hermes’ eye at one point, and one of them, out of jealousy and anger towards the other, killed her for having stolen her lover. Hermes picked the boys up and left them at camp half blood before they were separated and lost to social services. 

Their father told them they were brothers and sent them on their way. And as they climbed that hill hand in hand they decided they would not just be brothers, they would act like them as well. Through thick and thin and times to come they would have each other's backs. 

(They were not their mothers)


	86. Overpopulation

Will knows he shouldn’t complain, cause the Hermes Cabin has seen a lot worse and not so long ago, but seven new kids in a week is pushing it and he feels like pulling his hair out. Meanwhile 14 wide eyes look up to him and he wonders if Chiron will notice it if he stashes them in less populated cabins until the Hephaestus cabin makes new beds (or hammocks, hammocks might work since there is ALMOST NO FLOOR SPACE LEFT IN THE CABIN) for them.

The worst thing is that the only thing he can do is glare at the sun and mentally scold his dad for not keeping it in his dam pants.


	87. Museums

Demigods usually avoid museums like the plague. It’s not that they’re not into art and learning, but just knowing that they might turn a corner and find a marble statue or painting of their godly parent seducing someone, stark naked, or both, is exhausting. 

Piper has a hard time explaining to her dad why she doesn’t want to go to the Louvre, Will and Pollux like to play a game called “Is that my dad leaning seductively against something or is it yours” and Percy knows he’s not safe even when he’s out of the museums cause there are fountains everywhere in Europe with his dad’s junk on display. 

Jason still can’t look at swans without cringing.


	88. Día de los Muertos

On the day of the dead Hazel and Nico both stand in front of Esperanza Valdez’s grave to light candles and offer food because Leo isn’t there to do it himself.


	89. Animals

Hazel bringing back random stray animals thinking they’re Frank in disguise and then not having the heart to leave them outside in the cold when it turns out it isn’t so that’s the reason their house pretty much qualifies as an animal shelter.


	90. Couchpotatoing

Will talks back to the tv whenever they are watching medical drama shows and he’ll roll his eyes when they finally reach the right diagnosis because “hello? I said that the moment they said he had low blood pressure? Like that’s the very next thing you check for and it took you the entire episode to figure it out? It’s right there in the handbook?”

Nico’s favorite thing to do is watch this happening and calling him a huge nerd the first chance he gets.

**Author's Note:**

> Can also be found on tumblr: kaillyhc.tumblr.com
> 
> Feel free to adopt any of the drabbles or send me a comment :D


End file.
